


Welcome Aboard!

by TaurusianFangirl



Series: OC X Canon Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gun mentions, M/M, Multi, OT3 if you squint, Ocwatch17, past anti-omnic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusianFangirl/pseuds/TaurusianFangirl
Summary: Sick'em has been looking for a way out of Australia since she was stranded with the Omnic she now wears on her hip about 11 years ago. Her ticket out is in the form of everyone's favorite highly wanted criminals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the first of a series, this was written because I couldn't get the scene quite right in a drawing. Sick'em's appearance, for reference: http://fandoms-and-feels-everywhere.tumblr.com/post/155793324412/been-feeling-a-little-off-today-but-here-have-a

Sick’em poked her head around the corner of the husk of a building, checking behind the green lenses of her goggles to make sure that the coast was clear. She took a glance behind her before rounding the corner, finger on the trigger of her handmade assault rifle as she moved.

She had heard about two almost infamous junkers, going by “Junkrat” and “Roadhog”, getting ready to leave the country soon, and she wanted in on it whether they liked it or not. Eleven years is a long time to be away from home, especially in an irradiated wasteland with nothing more than the clothes on your back and the Omnic that you used for parts for the gun you built and kept the head on your belt as a trophy.

A shuffle of chains and rather manic laughter caused her to snap back into reality and hide behind a rock, she must’ve been getting close to the dock they were using. Carefully leaning upward, she looked over the edge of the rock and zeroed in on a pair of rather tall people, one was practically a giant of a man that had half of a tire with spikes coming out of it on one shoulder and a gas mask shaped like a pig’s face, the other had a tire chained to his back and his hair was…

_On fire?!_

While she was slightly concerned for the twig of a man, she couldn’t stare for too long, since the larger man was starting to look in her direction. She practically threw herself to the floor, thankful for the partial gas mask on the lower half of her face keeping the dust out. It took a minute before she heard a pair of boots and some sort of metal moving onto another surface, and that was her hint to move fast.

She sprinted towards the boat, the first she’s seen since the one she came to Australia on years ago was blown to pieces, and leapt for it, missing the edge until a metal hand caught her wrist and pulled her up with a surprising amount of strength. She had honestly been expecting to hit the water, breath held and eyes screwed shut until she heard one of the two men talk.

“Oi, what’s a tricky possum like you doin’, tryin’ to steal our ticket outta here?”

Opening her eyes and starting to breathe again, Sick’em realized that she was face to face with the man who still had flaming hair. Wiggling her hand a bit to keep the blood flowing, she swallowed hard.

“I, uh, I-I wanna get outta here too…” Her voice came out a lot weaker than she had originally planned, but at least she was still alive- she had heard stories about these two killing anyone that gave them a wrong answer or simply looked at them wrong. Chewing on her lower lip, she watched the blond debate an answer before looking to his partner in crime. Glancing between the two of them, still moving her hand to make sure she could feel it, the larger man gave the slightest nod. That must have been what the twig man waited for, using his still attached arm to wrap around her and pull her onto the boat before letting her hand go and giving her a grin.

“Well, then, welcome aboard, mate! The name’s Junkrat, an’ that’s Roadhog, an’ you’re our prisoner until we can figure out what exactly to do with ya.”


End file.
